Clifford blossom
Cliff was the husband of Penelope Blossom, as well as the father of Cheryl Blossom and the late Jason Blossom. He was also the late grandfather of Jason and Polly's twin babies, Juniper and Dagwood. The Blossoms are also the proud owners of the Maple Syrup business. Which Clifford used to run an undercover drug operation. However, Jason learned of his father's drug trafficking, which resulted in Clifford killing Jason in order to protect his secret. Despite his best effort to keep his drug dealings under wraps, news of this, as well as Jason's murder eventually became public knowledge. And with law enforcement at his door, Clifford chose the coward's way out, by hanging himself in the Blossom family barn. He was also a business associate of the Sugarman, as he would have secret business meetings with him over by his home when Cheryl and Jason were kids, that was until he passed away. He was also personally responsible for Hiram Lodge's arrest. Clifford sought to be free of a previously negotiated deal in which the Blossom Maple Farms must pay Lodge Industries monthly fees. It was discovered by Veronica Lodge that the Blossoms were making payments to them for over 75 years. That is until Hiram's arrest, when the payments suddenly stopped. Cliff was born and raised in Riverdale, alongside his twin brother Claudius Blossom. The relationship between the two brothers would best be described as "a modern-day Romulus and Remus". Eventually, however, it became clear that their parents were grooming Claudius to inherit the Blossom business empire. On their 14th birthday, while down by Sweetwater River, Clifford threatened his brother with a rifle, telling him of the "Blossom curse", in which one twin often met a violent end, often at the hands of the other. Although Clifford spared Claudius' life, the latter was terrified enough to run away from home that very night. Claudius' disappearance devastated their mother, Rose Blossom, who could not even bear to speak his name thereafter. Cliff then attended Riverdale High School with Fred, Hermione, FP, and his future wife Penelope among others. It was during this time that he would come to forge a fairly hostile rivalry with Hiram Lodge. In the years to come, Clifford went on to inherit the Blossom business and soon married and had two children with Penelope, twins Cheryl and Jason. He never once revealed the existence of his twin brother to his children. While Jason and Cheryl were kids, Clifford would have secret meetings with the Sugarman at Thornhill, the family's home. During the Sugarman's visits, Penelope would take Jason and Cheryl upstairs to there rooms, hiding them from the Sugarman's shady drug business with their father. As she had seen him as a monster, trying to protect Jason and Cheryl from him. Clifford also had plans for Jason, as he was preparing to groom him so he could eventually take over the family business. However, Penelope disagreed with Clifford, after finding out about his plans for their son, and fought hard against them. Years later, on July 11th, in the basement of a southside bar known as a the Whyte Wyrm, Clifford Blossom murdered Jason, his own son, in cold blood, for finding out about the Blossom's real business, selling drugs in and out of Riverdale, and threatening to expose him for his crimes.